Melody of Agony
by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa
Summary: Reno's done a lot of things. What's one more?


Melody of Agony

By: Strange and Intoxicating -rsa-

Author Notes: Just came to be. I don't know where this came from. It was a moment of nothing and then this came from the abyss of my mind.

Disclaimer: I, Strange and Intoxicating -rsa-, do not own, think I own, or will ever own Final Fantasy VII or its Compilations. I write this because I need it.

* * *

Melody of Agony

Hey there, pretty boy. It's cold in here and I want to eat sometime in the near future. Haven't in a while; the slums aren't a good place to get money, but I'll get by. As long as you don't pretend you can't see me here, swinging my hips like a whore. I'm sure you like that—with your scotch and sneer. I don't want to be forgotten anymore.

Your kind are good buyers and lousy lovers. I get it—all work and no play. Loosen up your tie, darling. I'll even let you call me by your girl's name. I don't mind. It's not like I have a name, anyway. I feel bad for the girl, but only a little. If she's with you then you have to have something binding her cheap ass down. Baby? Money? Can't be the sex. You look like every other John and Mike who walks through those doors. Minerva knows how many of them I once fucked. Comes with the territory of my job.

Click-clank. Do you see me up here? I'm making those noises for you, y'know. Just dig into your pocket and call one of the whores to get you another scotch. On the rocks. And maybe you could point a finger my way? It'd be nice to get a job. The boys have been giving me a rough time and I need to show them that I'm not just fucking around. Can't stomach another night here.

Do it. I can see your eyes on me. I've been looking for you, waiting for you. Do my eyes tell you anything at all? I'm getting better at this. Jut this way and stomp my foot on the ground. Lick my lips and lift my fingers to my face. Slip and slide; my tongue over the rough texture of my fingers. Your dick is growing. Just point. C'mon, it's not that hard.

There we go. I'll be in the back in three minutes. Just let me go get my equipment from the back. She's leading you there and you know I'd never miss out. When you call your wife to tell her you'll be home a little late, make sure not to mention anything about me. I'm sure she wouldn't like that.

You think I have drugs, don't you? Can't blame you—born in the slums and will probably end up dying there. It's not so bad. Part of the job. You get used to it when you walk around in my shoes. So, I slip a pill or two from my pocket and hand them over. You know that the credit card you left with the little blonde skank up at the register won't ring it up as 'hardcore sex with a red-head with a cock and some drugs on the side'. Wonder what the credit company would think, right?

Zip. Your fly is down and your mediocre size is all that comes out. Not something to be impressed with—trust me. I've sucked on bigger.

The drugs are making you act a little strange—you're twisting up too much. I do what you want me to; you're a paying customer, right? Who the hell am I to stop your fun. Not like you'll have any more after this.

And before your milky cum can squirt out I can see that you're dead. Nice way to die, I think you'd think so too. After all, it is the way you wanted to go, right? A nice piece of ass sucking you off while you're high out of your mind?

I put a bullet in your brain anyway. Just to make sure. It wouldn't be good if you came back to life and fucked everything up.

"Mission was a success," I tell the boss over the phone as I smoke my cigarette. "Guy's deader than a doornail. Want me to dispose?"

"Leave him there. Make sure you leave the apartment we rented out alone; someone will be by to collect all belongings and have them burned. You did a good job, Reno."

"Thanks, boss. Knew I could still pull undercover off. Even if you did have me down here for three months. Got any idea how much you owe my ass?"

Tseng sighs and I made sure to put my fag out in your eye. Poor little wifey. I guess there's no way to hide what life you were living. Doesn't matter anymore, though. Life is just fucked up.

It's a melody of agony. Or maybe it's just me.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**Please Review! **


End file.
